IMPOSSIBLE
by lovelyhunforever
Summary: publish ulang... Luhan hanya seorang karyawan biasa di sebuah sekolah menengah atas. Pertemuan mereka karena sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Selanjutnya membawa Luhan terjebak dalam sebuah hubungan rumit yang sebenarnya sangat mustahil dengan seorang CEO ternama di Seoul, Oh Sehun.


Ff abal-abal dari author amatiran yang masih awam tentang dunia FF. Sedang mencoba menulis karya yang gak mutu sama sekali.

Warning!

Ini boy's love story. YAOI

Pria sama pria, namja dengan namja

Jika ada yang gak suka dengan cerita yang aku tulis

Dimohon dengan hormat buat gak usah baca

Dari pada anda hanya nge-bash dan nge-hina saya

Cast : oh sehun

Luhan

Baekhyun

All member EXO

Genre : tentukan sendiri

Length : chaptered

Rated : M (NC?)

Pair : Hunhan/?

.

.

.

Cerita ini adalah miliki saya sepenuhnya. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk saya jadikan salah satu tokoh dari tulisan saya ini

Maafkan saya apabila dalam cerita ini tokoh mengalami hal yang tidak semestinya

Karena sepernuhnya ini untuk mendukung jalannya cerita saya

.

.

.

Happy reading all

.

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

Jika ada yang bertanya padaku kelak jika menikah aku ingin memiliki keluarga yang seperti apa dan bagaimana?. Jawabanku hanya simple. Aku hanya ingin sebuah kehidupan dengan keluarga yang sederhana, menikmati tiap hari dengan keceriaan dan kebahagiaan bersama.

Terlalu simple?. Yah... inilah aku. Entah kenapa aku... bukannya aku tidak ingin memiliki seorang pendamping kaya raya dan hidup mewah, bukan. Bukan itu. Siapapun itu, pasti menginginkan hidup kaya raya dengan pasangan hidupnya.

Hanya saja, aku sedikit risih, canggung dan merasa jengah apabila harus mengalami hidup dengan kondisi yang demikian.

Aku juga tidak tau kenapa kau begini. Mungkinkah karena didikan kedua orangtuaku?. Ataukah karena proses yang selama ini telah aku jalani?. Akupun juga tidak tau.

Yang jelas, aku hanya ingin hidup apa adanya. Sederhana. Dan tidak macam-macam.

Hari ini, seperti biasa. Setelah aku sarapan dan membersihkan rumah mungil yang telah aku tempati selama 2 tahun lebih selama aku tiggal dikorea. Yup, aku bukan warga negara asal negri gingseng ini. Aku berkebangsaan asli China, negri tirai bambu dengan binatang khas pandanya, dan simbol naganya.

Kenapa? karena aku ingin mandiri. Dengan keputusan meninggalkan kedua orang tuaku di China sana. Aku putuskan untuk mencari pengalaman hidup di negri gingseng ini.

Dengan bermodalkan ijasah kelulusan dari fakultasku. Aku mencoba melamar diberbagai tempat. Hingga, aku akhirnya diterima disebuah sekolah menengah atas kejuruan yang saat itu tengah mencari seroang guru bahasa inggris.

Well, bersyukurlah aku. Karena aku cukup mahir dalam berbahasa inggris. So, aku langsung diterima disekolah tersebut. Meskipun aku harus menjalani masa penyesuaian selama kurang lebih 6 bulan.

Dans setelah 6 bulan. Ani, bukan 6 bulan. Tapi 4 bulan lebih 1 minggu aku mengajar. Aku langsung diangkat oleh kepala sekolah untuk menjadi guru tetap disana.

Kenapa aku memilih jadi guru dan bukan seorang pegawai?. Entahah... aku fikir, jadi guru itu menyenangkan. Aku bisa sekalian mengasah ilmu yang dulu aku dapatkan selama dibangku pendidikan. Dan bukankah menjadi guru itu hebat? Dengan mengajarkan seorang yang belum mengerti menjadi mengerti. Dari yang belum tau menjadi tau. Jadi intinya. Aku senang menjadi seorang guru.

Teeeet... teeeet

Bel apartemen ku yang bisa dibilang sebuah rumah sewa yang ukurannya lumayan untuk ditempati oleh dua orang berbunyi. Ah... sepertinya temanku sudah datang menjemputku. Yup, dia adalah teman yang bekerja ditempat yang sama denganku. Dia Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Namja imut dengan eyeliner yang selalu menghiasi mata cantiknya.

"Maaf, aku tadi harus mencari lembar tugas anak-anak yang terselip dengan buku-buku-ku" Ucapku pada Baekhyun yang hanya dijawab anggukan kecil olehnya.

Selain menjadi guru, aku juga berniat untuk melanjutkan kuliahku. Ya, meskipun aku harus menempuh semester yang lebih pendek. Karena aku hanya hidup sendiri di Seoul. Tanpa sanak saudara sama sekali. So, apakah ini berat untukku?.

Jawabannya tentu saja ia. Tapi, aku akan menjalani semuanya dengan senyum. Karena mamaku selalu mendo'akanku agar apapun yang aku jalani berjalan dengan lancar.

Kami, aku dan Baekhyun pergi kesekolah menggunakan sepeda motor milik Baekhyun. Mengingat aku masih belum memiliki kendaraan pribadi. Dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati setiap harinya menjemputku untuk berangkat kesekolah. Meskipun aku awalnya menolak, tapi Bakhyun selalu memaksaku. Hingga aku tidak bisa menlak ajaknnya.

Bagaimana dengan kuliahku?. Aku memiliki jadwal berbeda dengan jadwal mengajarku disekolah dengan jadwal kuliah. Jadi, aku bisa dengan mudah mengatur jadwalku tiap harinya.

.

.

.

Hal tiap pagi yang tidak pernah luput disetiap kota-kota besar adalah satu. Macet. Huft! Sampai kapan macet ini akan berakhir?. Mengingat Baekhyun ada jadwal mengajar pagi. Aku takut kami akan telat untuk segera masuk kelas.

Sambil tetap menanti kemacetan yang entah sampai kapan akan berakhir. Aku memilih untuk melihat-lihat bangunan kota seoul yang entah kenapa masih membuatku terkagum-kagum. Sesaat, mataku tertuju pada sebuah bangunan tinggi menjulang. Mengingatkanku pada bangunan tinggi lainnya yang selalu aku kahayalkan. Istana.

Hey? Tidak ada salahnya orang menghayal bukan?. Dan entah kenapa aku akhir-akhir ini sering sekali berkhayal tentang istana. Pangeran yang gagah dengan paras menawan. Putri yang cantik jelita. Apakah paras seperti mereka ada di Seoul?. Entah kenapa aku jadi suka sekali menghayal mengenai sebuah kerajaan dan istana beserta orang yang hidup di dalamnya. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini aku sering membaca cerita yang ada kaitannya dengan kerajaan?. Entahlah.

Mobil-mobil dan kendaraan lain mulai bergerak, menandakan kalau macet sudah berhenti. Dan aku segera mengakhiri acara mengkhayalku untuks egera fokus pada jalan yang mengantarkanku dengan Baekhyun selamat sampai sekolah.

Jam 8:00 kst. Dan aku sudah sampai di Yura high scool dengan selamat. Dengan murid-murid kami yang sudah berdatanga. Untung saja kami bisa sampai tepat waktu, karena jam 8:25 sekolah sudah masuk.

"Aku langsung ke kelasku ya, hyung?" ucap Baekhyun sambil berlari kecil menuju kelasnya yang lumayan jauh. Dan aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang guru. Ramai adalah hal pertama yang aku tangkap ketika aku memasuki ruang itu. Ada apa? Batinku.

"Anyeong..." ucapku menyapa para guru yang sekarang tengah bergerombol dan sibuk entah dengan apa

"Oh! Anyeong Luhan-ssi. Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya rekanku yang bernama Sulli.

"Ne, Sulli-ssi. Aku sudah sembuh. Kalian sedang menegrjakan apa?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mendekati sekumpulan guru wanita yang tengah sibuk entah dengan apa itu.

"Kami sedang menyusun siapa saja panitia untuk acara perayaan ulang tahun sekolah" ucap Eunji, yeoja manis yang duduk sisamping Sulli.

"Oh... iya, aku juga sempat dengar cerita dari Baekhyun kalau akan ada donatur yang datang dimalam perayaan itu, benarkah?" tanyaku.

Aku ingat apa yang pernah Baekhyun ceritakan padaku waktu dia menjengukku karena sakit demamku kemarin. Kalau sekolah sebentar lagi akan ada perayaan untuk ulang tahun sekolah yang akan didatangi leh seorang donatur yang selalu menyumbang pada sekolah.

Dan kenapa kami juga menyusun sebuah kepanitiaan?. Karena tentunya kami juga harus ikut andil dalam perayaan sekolah ini. Jadi tidak hanya para siswa saja yang repot dengan segala macam untuk perayaan, kami para guru juga ikut membantu mereka dalam menyiapkan segala sarana dan prasarananya.

"Ne, untuk tahun ini memang sekolah berniat mengundang para donatur. Sekalian untuk acara ramah tamah, agar tali persaudaraan antara kepala sekolah dengan donatur tetap terjalin dengan baik" lanjut Naeun yang duduk di antara Sulli dan Eunji.

"Oh... apakah aku akan ikut kepanitiaan juga seperti tahun lalu?" tanyaku sambil duduk diantara mereka.

"Luhan-ssi... Ah! Ini dia. Kau hanya membantu anak-anak untuk mengurus dekorasi saja. Selebihnya sudah kami bagi dengan guru dan panitia dari OSIS. Kau akan bersama Baekhyun nanti." Jawab Bo ra dengan senyum khasnya.

Aku mengangguk dan mengambil berapa carik kertas yang aku tau adalah nama panitia dan anak-anak OSIS yang akan membantu dalam perayaan sekolah nanti. Setelah mengamati nama-nama anak yang ada dibagian dekorasi, kami melanjutkan percakapan ringan sambil menunggu jam pergantin pelajaran.

.

.

.

Hari inipun datang. Aku, Baekhyun dan para siswa-ku yang ada dikepanitian dekorasi, dari pagi sudah mendekorasi aula dan beberapa sudut sekolah yang patut untuk di dekorasi.

"Hyung!" panggil Baekhyun padaku yang masih berkutat dengan beberapa meja dan kursi untuk tamu undangan dan juga guru-guru.

"Ada apa Baek?" tanyaku saat dia sudah ada didekatku.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang?. Ini sudah sore, dan nanti malam kita harus kesini lagi bukan?" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan jam yang ada diaula.

Benar, sudah jam 5 sore. Dan untunglah aku sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasku. Dan kulihat, murid-muridku pun sudah banyak yang beranjak pulang. Pastinya mereka tidak akan melewatkan malam perayaan yang pastinnya meriah nanti malam.

Dan anggukan kuberikan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Baekhyun. Setelah kami pamit pada guru-guru yang masih disekolah. Kami pulang untuk membersihkan diri. Mengingat kami juga harus ikut hadir dalam acara perayaan sekolah itu nanti malam.

Baekhyun tidak pulang kerumahnya. Jarak rumahnya dengan sekolah lebih jauh dari jarak rumah sewa yang kutempati dengan sekolah. Jadi, Baekhyun kini tengah tiduran disofa ruang tamu rumah sewaku. Menungguku yang masih membuatkan makanan.

"Kau tak mau mandi dulu, Baek?" tanyaku saat dia menghidupkan TV yang juga ada diruang itu.

Rumah yang kutempati, hanya terdiri dari dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, satu dapur, satu ruang yang tak terlalu luas dan taman depan yang meskipun tidak lebar tapi cukup asri karena aku menanam beberapa bunga di sana.

"Tak apa kalau aku mandi dulu, hyung?" tanyanya ketika ia menyusulkku di dapur.

"Mandilah dulu. Setelah kau mandi, barulah kau makan. Karena maskanku akan matang jika kau sudah selesai mandi" ucapku yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Setelah masakanku matang. Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Kami makan terlebih dahulu sebelum aku mandi dan Baekhyun yang berganti baju.

"Kau sudah siap Baek?" tanyaku ketika aku memasuki kamarku. Kamar yang satunya adalah kamar tamu yang entah kapan digunakan.

"Yup!. Apakah aku terlihat tampan?" tanyanya sambil menatap kearahku yang sedang memakai baju. Kulihat Baekhyun yang mengenakan setelan jas coklat muda yang tanpak pas dan manis ditubuh mungil Baekhyun. Dan aku mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau akan tampak lebih manis jika memakai jas yang putih, hyung!" ucapnya sambil mengambil jas putih yang aku miliki. Jas yang aku beli saat aku masih ada di China untuk menghadiri acar keluarga.

"Baiklah." Ucapku sambil mengambil jas putih bersih yang sudah lama tak kupakai. Dan untunglah jas itu masih muat ditubuh mungilku.

Setelah selesai berbenah, ya... mengingat malam ini sangat formal. Kami tentunya harus berpenampilan formal pula. Kami berangkat ketempat acara.

Acara baru saja dimulai ketika kami sampai disekolah. Apakah kami terlambat? Batinku.

"Tak apa hyung, kita masuk saja. Toh guru-guru masih ada yang baru datang juga." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kearah para guru yeoja yang baru saja datang. Sulli, Eunji, dan juga Naeun.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kesana." Ucapku sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Kami mendatangi guru-guru yang sudah ada di sana. Duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan.

Aku dan Baekhyun duduk disatu meja yang diatasnya sudah ada beberapa minuman ringan yang tadi aku ambil. Menikmati acara demi acara yang tengah berlangsung.

Riuh suara membuyarkan konsentrasiku dan Baekhyun dari acara yang tengah berlangsung. Aku menatap kearah datangnya riuh suara pekikan itu, dan dapat aku lihat seseorang dengan jas hitam elegan masuk kedalam aula. Namja dengan feromon yang menguar dari tubuhnya, dan membuat yeoja terpesona olehnya.

Sekilas kulihat kalau orang itu memberi salam dan berbincang sejenak dengan kepala sekolahku. Apakah dia salah satu tamu undangan kami?. Tampan.

Yah, aku akui kalau namja dengan jas hitam elegan itu sangat tampan. Dengan tinggi bak model, tubuh yang tegap, dan kulitnya yang seputih salju menambah kesan perfect tersendiri.

"Wa... dia tampan sekali"

"Ne... dan lihatlah, aaaa tatapan matanya sangat tajam. Membuat jantungku berdegum kencang sekarang!"

"Apakah ia salah satu donatur yang kita undang?."

"Kalau ia, aku berencana untuk mendekatinya. Kkkk"

"Kau lihat bibirnya? Ah! Aku jadi ingin mengecap bibir itu"

Dan riuh pekikan dan juga seruan guru-guru yeoja yang ada didepanku membuat aku yakin, kalau namja tadi memang seoarang tamu undangan.

"Dasar, wanita-wanita genit. Sudah memiliki pacar dan juga tunangan masih saja mau menggaet orang. Ish!"

Aku hanya terkikik saat Baekhyun mengatai guru-guru yeoja yang masih asik membicarakan namja yang kini sudah menikmati acara yang diselenggarakan sekolah.

"Sudahlah Baek!. Apakah kau juga tertarik pada namja itu, eoh?" tanya ku. Aku tau orientasi Baekhyun. Di suka pada sesama jenis. Dan aku memaklumi hal itu. Karena, aku tidak pernah mempermaslahkan orientasi apa yang dimiliki oleh teman-temanku.

"Hyung! Kau ini. aku sudah punya orang yang aku suka_ ups!" dan aku terkikik geli. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengaku juga kalau ia tengah suka pada seseorang.

Dan kini aku tengah asik bercerita dengan Baekhyun mengenai tetanggga sebelah apartemennya yang tampan, tinggi dan memiliki telinga seperti peri. Mengabaikan seruan-seruan guru yeoja yang masih asik membicarakan namja tadi.

"Hyung!" Baekhyun menyodorkan segela minuman berwarna kuning keemasan padaku.

"Itu apa Baek?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk kegelas yang masih Baekhyun pegang.

" _Champagne_!. Tapi kadar alkoholnya rendah kok, hyung!. Tenang saja!" ucap Baekhyun sambil tetap menyodorkan gelas berisi minuman itu padaku.

"Baiklah. Awas saja kalau aku sampai mabuk dibuat minuman ini" ucapku sambil menyesap pelan wine yang diberikan Baekhyun. Rasa yang tercecap diindra perasaku adalah manis dan hangat yang bersamaan. Nikmat.

Acara inti sudah selesai dari setengah jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang hanya diisi oleh acaraa ramah tamah para guru yang dilaksanakan di gedung baru yang tak jauh dari aula. Anak-anak sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan aku masih terjebak di ruangan dengan tingkat keanggungan yang tiada tara.

Meskipun aku tidak ikut bercakap-cakap layaknya para guru senior lain. Tapi, entah atas dasar apa kepala sekolah melarang kami untuk segera pulang untuk beristirahat. Dan itu menjadi kesenangan dan kesempatan sendiri untuk guru yeoja seperti Sullidan kawan-kawannya yang sedari tadi masih asik membicarakan topik utama. Namja dengan kulit seputih sulju itu.

"Luhan-ssi? Kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanya seorang guru namja yang aku tau bernama Henry, seniorku disekolah.

"Ah! Henry-ssi, aku masih menunggu Baekhyun. Katanya dia tadi masih ketoilet" ucapku. Dan Henry hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan sebelum beranjak meninggalkanku.

Suasana ruangan sudah sangat sepi. Aku menyesap kasar minuman yang ada ditanganku dan beranjak untuk keluar menuju parkiran. Menunggu Baekhyun diparkiran mungkin adalah ide yang tepat.

"Ugh~ kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing sekali?" aku pegangi kepalaku yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba sangat nyeri. 'Apakah demamku kambuh?'. Batinku. Mengingat aku baru saja sembuh dari demam dan tadi hampir tidak beristirahat selama mendekorasi sekolah.

"Hey? Kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengaranku. Suara husky yang berat tapi terkesan ramah. Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menyapaku. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, karena semua tiba-tiba gelap.

Luhan Pov End

Author Pov

"Hey? Kau baik-baik saja?" namja tampan itu kaget saat melihat seorang namja mungil dengan surai coklat madunya tengah mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

Namja tampan itu hanya melihat datar seperti biasanya pada namja mungil yang sekarang tengah mendongak padanya dengan wajah merah dan dahi mengeryit bingung.

Namja tampan itu mau mengulurkan tanganya untuk menolong namja manis yang bernama Luhan, sebelum Luhan pingsan didekapan Sehun, namja tampan tadi.

"Hey! bangunlah. Hey!"

Sehun bingung, karena tempat ini sudah sepi sedangkan ia sama sekali tidak mengenali namja manis dan cantik yang ada dipelukannya. Kepala sudah pening, dan tubuhnya juga mulai lemas. Dan Sehun tentu tidak tega meninggalkan namja manis dalam pelukannya itu sendirian ditempat ini.

"Hais... apa boleh buat. Aku akan membawanya bersamaku" ucap Sehun sambil menggendong Luhan masuk dalam mobilnya. Dan membawanya menuju apartemennya.

Other place~

Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai dari kamar mandi terkejut melihat Luhan tidak ada ditempat terakhir mereka bertemu tadi. Padahal ia sudah menyuruh Luhan untuk menunggunya.

"Aish... dimana rusa itu? Apakah dia sudah pulang duluan?"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari aula sekolah dan menuju parkiran, berharap kalau Luhan ada disana. Tapi nihil, ia tidak menemukan Luhan, hingga membuatnya yakin kalau Luhan sudah pulang duluan.

.

.

.

At sehun apartemen

Sehun membawa Luhan masuk dalam kamar apartemennya. Bukan karena apa, ini Sehun lakukan karena diapartemen Sehun hanya ada satu kamar tidur saja. Dan Sehun tidak mungkin membaringkan Luhan disofakan?.

Setelah Sehun membaringkan Luhan. Sehun pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Setelah seharian ia berkutat dengan urusan kantor, sore hari waktunya ia untuk istirahat harus terganggu karena ia ada janji temu dengan pamannya selaku pemilik Yura high scool. Tempat yang tadi Sehun datangi.

Sebenarnya, Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot datang kesana. Berhubung sang pemilik sekolah adalah kerabat dekat Sehun. jadi sepantasnyalah Sehun hadir, meskipun ia harus menutupi rasa lelah nya dengan senyum.

Ceklek

Kamar mandi itu terbuka menampakkan Sehun yang baru saja mandi, dengan rambut basah yang masih ia keringkan dengan handuk kecil, dan sebuah handuk putih melilit dipinggangnya. Menampakkan beberapa abs yang tak begitu terbentuk tapi ada dibeberapa bagian yang terbuka itu.

"Manis" ucap Sehun ketika ia sudah ada di dekat Luhan.

Sehun mengeryit bingung saat namja cantik yang ia bawa tadi gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Panas" sebuah suara yang pelan tapi masih bisa Sehun tangkap itu meluncur dari bibir tipis Luhan.

Tangan mungil itu perlahan tapi pasti tengah membuka kancing jas dan juga kemeja yang ia kenakan. Membuat Sehun yang melihat adegan itu melotot tak percaya.

"Ada apa dengan namja ini?." batinnya. Sehun mencengkram jemari lentik milik Luhan agar jemari itu tidak lagi begerilya melepas tautan kemeja yang masih menempel ditubuhnya.

Mata sebening mutiara itu terbuka. Pandangan matanya bertumbukan dengan mata tajam milik Sehun, membawa kedua pemiliknya hanyut dalam sebuah fantasi memabukkan yang belum pernah mereka singgahi dan selami sebelumnya. Tempat dengan berjuta fantasi erotis, liar dan sexi. Pengaruh dari pening yang belum hilang membuat Sehun semakin terbuai dan terbuai hingga ia jatuh dalam pesona Luhan yang memabukkan.

Tautan itu terjadi dengan dorongan aneh yang membuat mereka sama-sama saling menyatu, beradu dan saling membelit seiring dinginan malam yang menusuk tulang.

Pembatas tubuh kedua insan yang belum terlepas itu sekarang jatuh diatas dinginnya lantai apartemen milik namja dengan tatapan tajam menghujam, Sehun. Rasa dan harum dari _Champange_ tercecap diindra perasa miliknya. Menyusuri nikmat sisa minuman yang masih ada disana pelan-pelan, hanya ada rasa manis, tapi tak ada gelenyar panas yang tersisa dibelahan ranum yang menggoda. Pengaruh cairan bening keemasan itu sudah lenyap bersama liur dari pemilik mata sebening mutiara, Luhan.

Desir angin dari AC apartemen mewah itu tak mampu mengimbangi aura panas yang menguar keluar dari tautan tubuh yang sudah polos sempurna. Terlampau panas , membakar, dan bergelora, hanya karena sebuah tautan dua belahan bibir yang masih saling mengecap, menggigit dan menjelajah satu sama lain. Seolah tak ingin kalah dalam permainan yang sangat memabukkan itu.

"Nghhhhh~ Ah!"

Lenguh tertahan menguar lepas tak tertahan dari bibir merekah milik namja bermanik bening yang kini tengah menyayu. Kulit tubuhnya panas dan tersengat kala sebuah benda kenyal dan lembut menyapa kulit leher jengjang mulusnya. Gesekan kulit yang lengket karena keringat itu manambah intensitas tautan keduanya.

Jemari-jemari kokoh itu terus saja menyusuri lembut penuh goda lekukan kulit yang halus bak kulit bayi dengan pelan. Memanjakan, dengan buaian bertahap tanpa cela tapi membakar panas. Kembali menghantarkan sengatan-sengatan memilukan dengan derai geram tertahan.

"Mmmmmhhhh... nghhhhh..."

Ketika intensitas sudah semakin membara, seiring lenguh tersiksa yang menggema, keduanya menyatu dalam balutan selimut panas membara. Hujaman demi hujaman menjadi saksi indah tiada tara. Mengabaikan ketidak tahuan masing-masing akan lawan yang tengah bergelut indah bersama berjuta peluh dan derai lenguhan yang lepas tak terkendali.

"Ahhhh..."

"Ah! Ah! Ah!Arrghhh!"

Dan ketika puncak dari semua indah mimpi dunia tiba. Menyapa keduanya dengan warna putih bersih memikat. Menyusun sejuta kupu-kupu warna-warni yang memenuhi taman indah. Membaur, menyatu dengan lantang melewati tiap jengkal kepolosan. Menikmati tiap detik tanpa cela dengan seksama. Memisahkan tautan yang telah basah oleh keringat, menyisakan cumbuan-cumbuan manis memabukkan. Sebelum keduanya kembali terbang diawan mimpi.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari itu menyeruak masuk dan menyinari dua tubuh namja yang sama-sama polos tanpa benang. Sebuah selimut tebal putih yang tampak berantakanlah yang hanya menutupi daerah privat mereka. Ya, hanya daerah privat mereka saja.

"Eugh..."

Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari salah satu bibir dua namja itu. Namja yang bertubuh mungil itu merasa terusik dengan cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajah imutnya.

"Aku dimana?"

Tanyanya pada diri sendiri ketika mendapati ia tak ada dikamarnya yang penuh dengan nuansa biru. Sedang kamar yang ia tempat sekarang adalah sebuah ruangan besar dengan nuansa klasik dan mewah.

"Eugh~"

Dan lenguhan dari namja yang lain yang ada dikamar itu membuat namja mungil bernama Luhan mengeryit bingung.

"Si_siapa kau?"

Tanya Luhan pada namja yang sekarang tengah menatapnya sayu. Entah apa yang sedang namja berkulit pucat itu fikirkan tentang kondisi yang terjadi antara dia dan juga namja manis yang ada di depannya kini.

"Aku_"

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?. Dan_ dan kenapa kita bisa seperti ini?"

Luhan memberondong pertanyaan pada namja kulit pucat yang kita tau bernama Sehun.

"Tunggu. Bisakah aku menjawab pertanyaanmu satu-persatu?"

Sehun akui ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia bisa berakhir dengan kondisi yang sangat sulit dijelaskan bersama pria manis yang semalam ia tolong. Ia memang masih merasa pening tadi malam, meskipun ia sudah mandi. Tapi? Apakah hanya itu?.

Ia ingat ia tidak mabuk semalam. Tapi kenapa ia bisa telanjang bulat dengan bau sperma yang menguar kuat di dalam kamarnya. Belum lagi bercak merah yang terpahat tak beraturan dikulit pucatnya. Dan bercak merah itu juga ada pada tubuh pria mungil manis yang masih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Aku, Sehun. Dan aku benar-benar tidak ingat kenapa kita bisa berakhir seperti ini."

Luhan mengeryit bingung. Ia akui tadi malam ia sempat merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat. Dan ia berfikir mungkin demamnya belum sembuh.

Tapi ketika pagi menyapanya, ia terbangun dengan tubuh yang telanjang bulat bersama namja berkulit pucat yang ia akui sangat tampan. Dan entah kenapa ia tidak asing namja yang masih setia menatapnya ini.

"Aku donatur dari sekolah yang kau tempati."

Sehun menjelaskan siapa dirinya di sini. Ia tidak ingin namja yang sekarang masih manatapnya nyalang itu berfikir kalau dia namja yang buruk dan tidak baik-baik. Dia bukan seperti itu. Dan dia juga tidak ingin dituduh seperti itu. Meskipun kejadian yang barusan saja menimpanya bisa dijadikan sebuah alasan untuk orang menilainya sebagai namja buruk.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa kita-?" Luhan mengeryit bingung.

Bagaimana ia bisa terjebak dalam hal yang sangat konyol ini?. bersama dengan orang yang masih bisa ia ingat begitu menyita perhatian setiap wanita itu?.

"Aku tau. Aku minta maaf. Malam itu aku menemukanmu pingsan. Dan karena aku tidak tau alamatmu dimana. Aku terpaksa membawamu bersamaku." Lanjut Sehun

Luhan ingat tadi malam ia menunggu Baekhyun diparkiran dan sempat bertemu dengan seseorang, apakah orang itu Sehun?. Luhan bingung sekarang. Ia dan juga Sehun yang ia tau sebagai donatur utama dari sekolahnya telah melakukan sebuah hubungan yang sangat tabu dan juga terlarang.

"Dan Seperti yang aku jelaskan padamu tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja dan tidak ingat dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada kita semalam."

Luhan juga tidak bisa mengingat jelas apa saja yang telah ia alami. Ingatan terakhirnya hanya sampai pada ia yang berjalan sempoyongan di area parkiran sekolah untuk menunggu Baekhyun.

"..."

"A-aku minta maaf. Jujur, aku tidak sengaja melakukan hal ini padamu. Pastinya kau berfikir kalau aku namja yang buruk, tapi aku bukan namja seperti yang kau fikiran. Dan aku akan bertanggung jawab atas ini semua."

Mungkin, banyak pertanyaan tentang orientasi seorang Oh Sehun?. Dan jika boleh jujur, Oh Sehun adalah seorang Bisexual. Artinya dia tidak masalah mempunyai hubungan dengan namja ataupun yeoja.

Hingga membuatnya juga tidak mengalami masalah apabila ia harus bertanggung jawab terhadap Luhan.

Bukankah Sehun sudah melecehkan Luhan dengan seenaknya saja meniduri Luhan?. Dan Sehun juga tidak ingin di cap sebagai namja jahat karena tidak ingin bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Tidak perlu Sehun_ssi" ucap Luhan lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun.

"Ne?" Sehun merasa tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Mengapa?.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab. Ini bukan hanya salahmu saja. Ini juga salahku"

 _Hey? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan orang ini?. Apakah diasudah memiliki kekasih? Hingga dia tidak mau menerima pertanggung jawaban dariku?._

 _Bukankah harusnya namja ini senang karena aku mau bertanggung jawab?. Kenapa justru ia tidak ingin aku melakukannya?._

"Tapi_"

"Bisakah kau melupakan hal ini Sehun_ssi?"

Ucap Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun. Jujur Luhan tau maksut Sehun yang ingin bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi, ia hanya tidak ingin hidupnya semakin rumit jika ia menerima tawaran Sehun.

"Tapi mengapa? Mengapa kau melarangku bertanggung jawab?"

Sehun tetap memaksa ingin tau alasan Luhan kenapa menolak tanggungjawabnya. Jika Luhan sudah punya kekasih, ia tidak akan memaksa Luhan, ia hanya ingin Luhan menerima rasa tanggungjawabnya dalam bentuk lain. Jika memang itu yang Luhan inginkan.

"Kumohon Sehun-ssi. Lupakan ini semua, dan anggap saja kita tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain."

Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidur setelah berhasil memasang pakaiannya yang tercecer tak jauh dibawah. Menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Kemudian ia pamit kepada Sehun dan pergi dari apartmen mewah milik Sehun, mengabaikan Sehun yang masih termangu di dalam kamar apartemennya.

 _"_ _Semoga yang ku tempuh setelah ini semakin lancar Tuhan."_ Batin Luhan, menatap miris kearah gedung apartemen yang di tempati Sehun.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
